


Knots {Shance}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Jaspired Volporn [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Boyfriends, Cock Slut, Dildos, Established Relationship, FTM, Fic for Art, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, I love him, I need to write more voltron stuff, Japanese Rope Bondage, Lance is the biggest cock slut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shibari, Smut, Soft Boys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Suspension Bondage, Teasing, They love each other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron, art based fic, art inspired fic, ftm shiro, fuck i love these characters, he's so hungry for it, jaspurrlock, klance mention, shance, soon, sorta - Freeform, strap on dildo, they're so soft, trans shiro is so fucking beautiful, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, you all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Shiro decides he's going to tie Lance up for being a tease..."You look delectable, Lance~"{Trans!shiro fucking Lance, his cock hungry boyfriend}{{This work was inspired by the amazing piece created by Jaspurrlock on Tumblr. Check out their work, it's so beautiful}}





	Knots {Shance}

He brought this on himself when he spent most of yesterday and today teasing Shiro. He should have expected as much. Because Lance knew what Shiro was like, knew that Shiro knew what _he_ liked most. Still, he hadn't been prepared when he walked in on Shiro, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, smirk splayed out over his face and completely naked. Lance had to do a doubletake just to make sure his mind wasn't playing some cruel game on him. Nope, his eyes didn't deceive him in the slightest and his cock was definitely happy with that as it twitched to life in his pants.

He was even less prepared when Shiro's arms had fallen from being crossed and he'd pointed his thumb over his shoulder, stating in nothing short but a commanding tone; "Bedroom, now."

Lance hadn't even hesitated. That was nearly half an hour ago. He should have expected the teasing touches and downright evil purr to Shiro's voice. He really should have expected the rope to come out, he should have expected to be put in a compromising and vulnerable position. He should have, but he didn't because all he could think about was how damn good he knew Shiro was going to make him feel.

"You always open up so easily for little old me." Shiro hums, his lips too close to Lance's neck to be fair. Lance lifts his gaze, his lip trapped between his teeth as prosthetic fingers work slowly inside him.

"You always say that." Lance's voice shakes, his body under enough strain to affect it. Thank God for his flexibility otherwise, he knows he'd never be able to stay restrained like this. Not like Shiro would ever tie him up in a way he knew Lance couldn't handle.

"Because you always do." Shiro teases at kissing or maybe sucking on Lance's neck, but he still doesn't. Lance knows he deserves it for knowingly working Shiro up lately without any outcome, but that doesn't mean it doesn't make him want to whimper and beg for more than just Shiro's fingers in his hole.

"Pretty hard not to." Lance manages a smirk. Shiro returns it and rubs his flesh thumb against the side of Lance's ankle as he holds it against his shoulder.

"Hmm, bet you'd open up just as nice if Keith had hold of you." Shiro tilts his head to chase Lance's neck when the youngers head falls back, his lips still brushing against Lance's throat in the same teasing fashion. Lance closes his eyes and fights against his binding, his want to just touch his boyfriend driving him insane.

"He'd probably get on my nerves a-and I'd tense up." Lance's breath hitches as Shiro curls his fingers up into him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Shiro smirks again and stands up straighter again, meaning that he pulls back from having his lips against Lance's neck. Despite how much of a tease it was, Lance was hoping to savour the feeling a little longer.

Shiro looks Lance over, lips parted enough to somehow keep teasing Lance. He really did know how to get Lance worked up. Without a word, Shiro leans in and finally kisses Lance. It's slow and firm, exactly what Lance had wanted from him. But Lance can't hold onto Shiro and so when he pulls back far too soon for Lance's liking, there's nothing he can do about it except whimper softly from the loss.

"You're so pretty." Shiro praises. Lance bites his bottom lip, trying to wish the colour away from his cheeks. He should be used to Shiro's praise by now, but he doubts he ever will be because of how honest Shiro always sounded.

Shiro begins to scissor his fingers, his eyes focused downward. Lance pants softly because Shiro's moving so slowly that he feels like he's going to pass out from how hard it's gotten him. His cock is already leaking small beads of pre-come against his belly. It probably doesn't help that he can feel the strap-on Shiro's wearing rubbing against the side of his leg. Shiro was just being the biggest tease he could ever be, and Lance deserves it.

"You're not usually this quiet blue boy," Shiro teases and Lance manages to lift his gaze. Only Shiro isn't looking back at him. The goddamn tease. Shiro scoffs, shifting his stance as he thrusts his fingers a little harder into Lance, pulling a small sound from the brunette. "Even when I have you gagged."

"You're not usually this much of a tease." Lance throws back. Shiro clicks his tongue and turns his gaze away from Lance completely.

"Could be worse-"

"Please don't." Lance cuts in with a desperate whine. Shiro looks back up at him with a laugh, even though he slides his fingers from Lance's hole.

"Don't worry baby, even I'm not that cruel." Shiro lifts his hand to hold Lance's throat, under his jaw and lift his head more. Lance's eyes fall closed on impulse and Shiro pauses for a moment just to stare at his face. Even though he could feel Lance's muscles shaking under his other hand and Lance was starting to sweat, he couldn't look anymore at peace then he did right then. His face soft, eyes lightly closed, lips parted in the slightest. He was nothing short of beautiful.

"So pretty." Shiro can't help but repeat before he leans in and kisses Lance again. Lance trembles lightly in his hands, trying to force him to deepen the kiss in every way that he can. But Shiro just keeps his hold on him light and moves his lips against Lance's at a slow pace. Lance finally melts into it and his body relaxes against his restraints. "Good boy."

"You keep saying how pretty I am. You have no idea how goddamn good you look right now." Lance's voice comes out with a light sigh and Shiro can't fight off the small smile that gets from him.

"Why don't you tell me then?" Shiro asks as he pulls away from Lance's body. Lance bites his bottom lip again and shoots a smile to Shiro as he watches him reach for the lube.

"If you didn't have my arms tied behind my back I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you. I want to feel you so bad Shiro. You're so..." Lance's chest heaves, his breath catching as he watches Shiro lube up the strap-on. "God, you're so beautiful."

"I'll take it." Shiro steps back up to Lance, turning his head to kiss the inside of his suspended ankle. Lance licks his lips, his focus completely on Shiro's face.

"I love you." His voice is barely above a whisper, his words catching Shiro off guard slightly, pulling a chuckle from him.

"I love you too, Lance." And Lance is grateful that he leans in again to give him another kiss. Even though it's only a short one, Lance is just glad that he was given it. "Ready?"

"You know I am baby."

Lance moans softly as Shiro slowly slides into him. His eyes fall closed despite how much he doesn't want to look away from Shiro and his head dips back again. Shiro always made him feel good, always put him first and he could never be more thankful for that. Shiro's prosthetic hand comes to rest on Lance's shoulder, holding him lightly in place. He starts to move his hips, slowly pulling back before pushing into Lance with the same feeling as he had the first time.

Lance bites back his noises, knowing that begging for more isn't going to get him anything. Shiro was going to take his time with him today. Lance was okay with that, for the most part. There was always that part of him that wanted Shiro to grab hold of him with a biting grip and fuck him until he was screaming. But he always preferred it when Shiro took the time to slow down and make Lance feel everything.

"Shiro..." Lance pants as he drops his head again and looks up to the older with hooded eyes. Shiro licks his lips, keeping his slow pace as he takes a moment to drop his hand from Lance's shoulder. His hand wraps tightly around Lance's cock. Lance's body shakes against Shiro's as his cock is stroked, slow but firmly. Shiro knew what he needed.

"You seem to have learned your lesson," Shiro notes as his other hand reaches up to take hold of Lance's suspended ankle, lifting it a little higher and by the same means, spreading Lance open a little further. Nothing Lance can't handle.

"There's a right time and place to beg." Lance mumbles even as he tries to strain like he had any hope of reaching Shiro enough to kiss him again. He can't, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try his hardest.

"You are learning. Such a good boy." Shiro praises again and it goes straight to Lance's cock. He moans softly as he leaks a little more over Shiro's fingers.

"Y-yes, sir." He can't help it; Lance was a slut for the praise. Shiro smirks, giving Lance's cock another firm stroke before he takes hold of the brunette's shoulder again.

Lance can't move besides tensing up his muscles to try and strain his torso, but he wishes like crazy that he could properly roll his hips back against Shiro's. The pace is still slow, but there's a little more force behind Shiro's thrusts now and it's really starting to make the knot in Lance's gut tighten. Shiro's chest starts to heave almost as much as Lance's is with the exertion, his hands gripping and releasing Lance in a pulse-like pattern. Lance whimpers softly when Shiro changes his stance and the strap-on starts to move better against his prostate. His head drops forward, hands clenching into tight fists against his back as a soft continuous string of sounds starts to pour out of his parted lips.

"You look delectable, Lance." Shiro grunts, the rhythm of his hips stuttering slightly. He watches as Lance shakes and pants in his hands, hips trying to roll back against the strap-on as much as they can whilst he's suspended like this. The sight gets to Shiro, making him clench as more slick coats the strap. Lance could always get him wet enough to make him _drip_.

"Shiro, please." Lance finally caves in and begs as his thighs shake. Shiro can imagine him clenching around the dildo buried deep inside him.

Shiro grunts again, dipping his head forward a little as he moves his hips a little faster into Lance's body. The whimper he pulls from Lance has him cursing under his breath. Lance rolls his head back again, baring his neck in a delicious offering that Shiro can't resist. Shiro's hand falls from Lance's shoulder again, the other gripping his ankle tighter as he leans in to suck at Lance's throat. In the same movement, he drops his hand to Lance's cock again and strokes him to the same pace he keeps fucking the brunette. Lance's breathing is deep and heavy, his throat moving against Shiro's mouth every time he swallows thickly.

"D-don't stop." Lance manages to say in a shaky breath. Shiro groans against his throat and puts that little bit more force to his thrusts that he knows Lance needs.

Lance's eyes squeeze shut, and he cries out a weak sound, his whole body tensing enough that his binding tugs against his skin when his body makes an attempt to move. Shiro's hand gives his boyfriends cock a hard squeeze as he strokes upward, and Lance's noises cut off as he comes. Shiro strokes him through it, his hips stuttering slowly into Lance still, though the force to each thrust is gone. Lance trembles against him and Shiro's body shakes with him. Shiro pulls back from the mark he'd sucked onto Lance's skin, panting softly as he looks over the mess he's left the paladin in.

"You're so beautiful, Lance." Shiro breathes, his lip getting caught between his teeth as he continues to grind against Lance, more to get friction for himself than anything else. Lance moans softly and struggles in his restraints.

"Please Shiro, let m-me," Lance closes his eyes as Shiro slowly pulls back and the dildo falls from Lance's used body. "let me touch you. I want to finger you, baby, please."

Shiro can't really turn that offer down. He rests Lance's leg against his shoulder again and carefully reaches back to untie one of Lance's hands. Almost as soon as it's free Lance is twisting his arm to get it around to reach for Shiro. Shiro's hands instinctively grab hold of Lance's sides as he watches Lance undo the top strap of the strap-on. It falls to the side and Lance doesn't waste a second in getting his hand between the base of it and Shiro's body.

"God, you're so wet." Lance sighs as he works his fingers easily inside of Shiro's body. Shiro bites back a moan, pushing up onto his toes at the slight roughness of Lance's touch. Lance slides two fingers into Shiro, his slick and arousal making him open enough for it as he presses his thumb firmly against his front. Shiro's breath hitches because he's already so worked up and Lance isn't playing to drag this out as he fucks his fingers into him hard and fast.

"Oh, God." Shiro grits his teeth, gripping Lance's sides so hard that he might leave bruises behind. Lance curls his fingers hard into Shiro and draws his arm in, forcing Shiro to move in closer to him. Lance strains against his binding but Shiro happily ducks his head down to kiss Lance. It's more forceful and desperate than the kisses they'd shared earlier, but Shiro doesn't care about the turn tonight has suddenly taken.

"You feel amazing Shiro." Lance mumbles and Shiro tips his head back, resting his chin on Lance's shoulder as he thrusts his hips down against Lance's fingers.

"L-Lance, oh shit." Shiro whimpers weakly, his own thighs trembling and hips twitching when Lance rubs his thumb in hard, fast circles against him.

"That's it baby, c'mon." Lance hums, turning his head to nip lightly at Shiro's neck as Shiro's arms wrap tightly around him. Shiro's body shudders and he cries out, hips thrusting harder against Lance's hand and much to Lance's surprise and joy, he squirts over his fingers. Lance can't help the grin that wins over his face as he slows the movements of his fingers, pulling his thumb away, knowing Shiro will be sensitive after that.

"Fuck." Shiro tips his head down to nuzzle into Lance's shoulder as another shudder racks through his body.

"You said it, baby." Lance chuckles. He carefully pulls his fingers from Shiro's body, tilting his head to give Shiro's neck some more soft kisses as Shiro tries to straighten up his thoughts.

He's relieved when he feels Shiro's fingers working to untie him. It takes a bit considering they're both still shaking and Shiro's having trouble catching his breath, but eventually Lance has both feet back on the ground and his arms free. He rests his palms lightly against Shiro's chest and looks up at him as Shiro unstraps the strap-on fully and lets it drop to the floor.

"It's been a while since you last squirted for me." Lance hums, a soft smile on his lips. Shiro nibbles his bottom lip and wraps his arms around Lance's waist.

"You were so good." Shiro sighs, his eyes falling closed as he leans in to give Lance another soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shiro. Thank you." Lance tips his head back with a dopey smile.

"No, thank you." Shiro presses another soft kiss to Lance's lips. "Clean up time."

"Then cuddles." Lance nuzzles Shiro's neck, breathing him in. Teasing paid off well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out and maybe I'll post more Voltron stuff ;) I really want to do more for this fandom


End file.
